Community: Unexpected Events, Unconventional Circumstances
by whatfear
Summary: A community worker meets a young mother at the community centre and she can't help herself but be feel protective over the well-being of this particular young woman and her son. Unexpected events occur in unconventional circumstances.


Summary: A community worker meets a young mother at the community centre and she can't help herself but be feel protective over the well-being of this particular young woman and her son. Unexpected events occur in unconventional circumstances.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters used in this story.

A/N: Lol, vague summary is vague. I'm sorry about that. But I don't want to reveal too much and spoil any build-up or kill the suspense within this story I think it's much funner that way, no? (Okay then…)

I hope you open up a can of patience and fry those noodles of intrigue together with me?

Enjoy! –whatfear

* * *

The sun shone down on the dirty pavement of the busiest city in North America—New York City—as people began to hustle and bustle to their various destinations. It was a chilly morning out. I had just made my way out of the subway walking up the stairs before soon I began to rub my hands together and then tucked them inside my coat. This was nothing new. I had taken up a job as a volunteer in a local community centre just a month ago after I had just got done with school. The pay isn't much, just leftover scraps of cash divided amongst other volunteers after the centre had utilized all the money they got in upgrading various amenities or homes. I don't mind. Not at all. I actually prefer it that way. I had already set my heart to give to the less fortunate in my community even before school ended. It was a way of being thankful for all the things I have in my life. And I don't spend much anyway. Most of my money goes to putting food in my mouth. And with that I am more than content. For lack of a better phrase; it's a 'win-win' situation in any case.

As I continued my daily commute towards the centre I began to think about the kids I met yesterday at the orphanage. They were so grateful for the food we had given to them that nearly all of them were in tears. Even the little ones. If they were a kid from a more fortunate side of town, they'd be too young to understand this gesture. But these kids, man. They looked so precious. So cute. Eyes so wide and so surprised that they'd struck luck that day. I knew that I have could be in their position if it were up to fate. We're not so different, me and them. I'd give anything to see the look of hope refill their faces again.

In the midst of my own thoughts I forgot to watch where I was going and accidentally bumped to the next object I came in contact with.

"Ow-", I heard someone yelp in pain as they dropped a few things that they was carrying.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going-", immediately I tried to apologize.

"Oh, it's alright. I _was_ walking a little slow for anyone's liking," the person started to bend down and pick up their belongings. It was a girl. I just bumped into a poor girl with a million things to carry to god-knows-where.

"Uhh.. Wait let me help you with that," I bent down with her and realized that those things she dropped weren't groceries or regular things a girl—or lady, woman, whatever—would be carrying around. They were little kids' toys, little kids' clothes. _What's a pretty young lady like her doing with __**this**__?_ I furrowed my brow and warily turned to face the woman. She seemed a little older than me—maybe a couple of years—and it seemed unlikely for her to just happen to carry these kind of goods around. "Could I help you carry your stuff to wherever you're headed? It's the least I could do," I tried to sound the least creepy I could. Won't blame her if she gets suspicious; no one's ever truly genuine in New York. Or helpful. People just tend to mind their own business. But hey, won't hurt to try right? I _was_ sincere in helping. She did seem to have a lot on her. Wouldn't hurt to fill my curiosity to know what the **hell** she was doing with all this kids stuff, too.

As if on cue, she gauged my expression. After a short—though felt forever—time of hesitant deliberation, I guess she concluded I was sincere enough to receive help from. Also, I was a girl. Quite tiny. Well tinier than her. So, I couldn't possibly have tried to take advantage of her even if I wanted to.

"Okay, sure."

She seemed a little cold after that. Like her voice lacked substance. She seemed hollow. Anyways, I started to follow after her after we've picked up all her… stuff. To my shock, she was walking to the place I last expected her to. The place I was headed.

The woman then walked into a room of children and walked past a few before dropping down next to a huge basket near a kid. He was easily instantly lovable. What with dimples and sandy blond hair. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead and she dropped the things into the basket.

"I missed you, Mommy. Where'd you been?"

Whatever was in my hands fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, honey. I had to go get the stuff from where we moved last, remember? We can't just leave our things there. Besides, now Mr. Scruffles is back. Isn't that awesome?" The boy beamed at the mention of that particular name and returned a kiss to her.

She's a mother.

She's his mother.

She's a mother?

But she looks so young.

He looks so young.

They're in the community centre.

They need help. That's why they're here.

I feel sick in the stomach.

"Hey, a-are you okay?" Not realizing I was gaping at them like a blank cat, I quickly snapped my head back into functioning mode and made sure my voice cooperates.

"Yeah, uh, I'll just leave your stuff here. I gotta go." I said as I spun my heel and dashed out of the room.

_Damn, what just happened?_

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was a little introduction :)

Thoughts?


End file.
